Drôle de concurrence
by joy011
Summary: House veut séduire Cuddy. Mais des gens se mettront en travers leur chemin. Mais pas forcément ceux à qui on s'attendait...
1. Un accident révélateur

Chapitre 1: un accident révélateur

C'est bizarre depuis quelque temps je me sens observée et pas seulement House qui matte mes seins ou mes fesse non un deuxième regard se pose sur moi mais je ne discerne pas celui de qui je le sens. Voila à quoi songer Lisa Cuddy dans son bureau devant une tasse de café . House choisit ce moment la pour "débarquer" dans son bureau car oui House n'arrive pas il débarque. Cette fois ci il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et renversa donc le contenu de sa tasse sur son beau chemisier blanc.

- House ça vous arrive de toquer vous avez vu le résultat maintenant.  
- Heureusement pour moi vous portez du blanc aujourd'hui.

Elle n'avait plus penser qu'elle portait du blanc aujourd'hui elle abaissa son regard vers sa poitrine et constata avec horreur que son chemisier et son soutien gorge était déjà totalement transparent elle lâcha sa tasse qui se fracassa au sol et plaqua ses mains contre ses seins pour cacher la vue certes très agréable pour House mais terriblement génante pour elle.

- Vous êtes pas obligé de cacher c'est très agréable comme vue.  
- House dégagé de mon bureau. Et merde!  
- Quoi encore ?  
- J'ai une réunion très importante dans 5 minutes j'ai pas le temps de repasser me changer chez moi et je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange ici et je ne pas rater ou arriver en retard cette réunion.  
- Ben vous avez qu'a y aller comme ca je suis sur qu'il vous donneront tout ce que vous voulez  
- Très drôle House mais comment je fais moi?  
- Ben vous avez qu'à demander des vêtements à prêter à Cameron ou 13  
- Ca c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Elle descendit rapidement aux urgences voir Cameron. Toutes les personnes se retournait sur elle il faut dire que cette situation était bizarre la directrice qui déambule dans les urgences avec un chemisier transparent couvert de café et les mains sur la poitrine essayant dans bien que mal de cachait son intimité .

- Cameron j'ai besoin de vous.  
- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
- House a débarquait et je me suis renversé mon café dessus. Et je porte du blanc donc .. fin bref j'ai une réunion très importante et je ne pas peux y aller comme ça et ...  
- Désolé je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange je viens de me changer les seuls vêtements que j'ai sont couverts de vomi  
- heu entre le vomi et la transparence je croie que je prend quand même la transparence merci quand même.  
- Désolé de pas pouvoir vous aider Rémy a surement des vêtements avec.  
- Rémy ? Ah le dr Hadley je vais aller la voir.

Cuddy remonta donc vers le département diagnostique pour trouver 13. Elle traversa le hall avec toute le dignité qu'elle avait c'est dire plus grand chose dans ce moment précis.  
Elle retrouva 13 avec toute l'équipe de House devant le fameux tableau blanc. Ils avaient un cas mais elle pouvait bien emprunter le dr Hadley deux minutes. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage.

- Dr Hadley je peux vous voir deux minutes svp  
- Ah non on est en plein diagnostique et elle est la plus performante vous auriez demand Taub je n'aurai rien dit il sert quand même rien  
- Mais je doute que les vêtements du dr Taub m'aille  
- Pourquoi pas moi je vous voie bien avec une chemise d'homme trop grande négligemment refermé mais c'est la mienne et après qu'on se soit envoyer en l'air alors.

Elle s' était approché de House en lui parlant et ne pu réprimer son envie de le frapper avec le dossier qui se trouvait sur la table mais elle a bien sur laissé voir ses charmes toutes les personnes présentes mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Kutner devient tout rouge comme lorsqu'un enfant ouvre la porte des toilettes des filles alors qu'elles sont occupé ( les toilettes hein pas la filles quoi que ...) Taub empêchait la bave de couler de sa bouche et 13 et House se lançait des regards entendus.

- Je vous l'avez dit qu'elle avait des seins magnifique  
- Mais j'en ai jamais douté.

House et Cuddy se retournèrent vers 13 étonné et légèrement gêné de la déclaration de la jeune femme. Taub et Kutner ne relevèrent pas cette déclaration car ils savaient depuis longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas que leur patron qui tait attiré par leur patronne. Il faut dire que le docteur Cuddy était quelqu'un de très attirante et dégagé beaucoup de classe et de sex appeal.

- Heu... désolé de vous demandez ça mais vous n'auriez pas des vêtements de rechange j'ai une réunion très importante dans 3 minutes  
- Si mais je ne suis pas sur que ça convienne pour ce genre de réunion  
- Ben c'est toujours mieux qu'un chemisier transparent  
- Ben ça dépend du point de vu moi je préfère le chemisier transparent.

House n'avait pas pu résister à interférer dans la conversation des deux femmes

- House on vous a pas demandé votre avis déjà que tout ça est de votre faute.  
- Quoi ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne savez pas boire votre café proprement  
- Si vous n' étiez pas débarqué ...  
- C'est pas que je veux vous booster mais vous allez être en retard.  
- Oui c'est vrai je suppose que vos vêtements sont dans votre casier alors ...  
- Allez aux toilettes déshabillez vous et j'arriverai .  
- Oula c'est pas une partie de trap trap bisoux qu'elle veux faire c'est se changer  
- House fermez la  
- J'arriverai avec les vêtements et ne soyez pas jaloux House.

Elles partirent sans que House ne puisse ajouter quoi que soit. Deux minutes plus tard Lisa était rhabiller mais n'osait pas sortir des toilettes

- Dr Hadley je peux pas y aller comme ça, vos vêtements ne sont vraiment adaptés ni la situation ni moi  
- Allez sortez maintenant vous allez vraiment être en retard  
- D'accord mais si ça ne me va vraiment pas je rentre me changer et je décale la réunion.

Elle sorti et 13 resta ébahie devant tellement elle était belle et House aurez ajouté sexe... Le petit haut rouge de 13 la mettait vraiment en valeur. C' était un dos nu très décolleté ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle avait plus de poitrine que la propriétaire du haut résultat ses seins étaient comprimés et ressortaient encore plus et ce n' était pas le corset qu'elle portait en dessous qui arrangé les choses.

- Alors c'est comment???

Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis qu'elle était sorti des toilettes

- Tu es vraiment magnifique super sexy

Cuddy fut autant surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire que par le tutoiement utilisé. 13 se plaça derrière elle et la fit avancer jusqu'aux éviers où se trouvait un grand miroir

- Ouvre les yeux.

Cuddy fut déstabilisé mais aussi rassuré par le ton doux de la voix de Rémy

- Waouw c'est mes seins ça  
- Oui quand on a en des aussi magnifique il faut les mettre en valeur  
- Merde ma réunion. Et elle sorti en quatrième vitesse bouleversé par ce qu'elle ressentait dans le ventre. Qu'est ce que c' était ? Du désir ? Non ça faisait juste trop longtemps que personne ne l'avait toucher ou avait eu des gestes ou des paroles tendre pour elle. Oui ça devait être a du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.


	2. une réunion génante

**Merci à celle qui m'ont laissé des reviews c'est super gentille. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec les suites !!!! En tout cas si il y a quelque chose qui vous plait pas n'hésite pas à le dire les critiques aident à avancer !!!! Enjoy and please review**

Chapitre 2 : Une réunion génante

Cuddy arriva en retard ,évidemment, dans la salle de réunion dans laquelle les donateurs étaient déjà réuni. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu elle décida donc de s'avancer vers le micro et de commençait son discour qu'elle avait préparé depuis 15 jours le changeant tous les jours.  
Elle allait commençait par le traditionnelle Mesdames et messieurs mais elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait que des hommes. Chouette plus facile convaincre surtout avec ce qu'elle portait.

- Eh bien messieurs je vous remercie d' être venus si nombreux cette réunion entre donateurs fidèles et peut- être et je l'espère sincèrement nouveaux donateurs.

Elle se figea un instant lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur House qui était planqué dans un coin et qui la matait

-Merde je suis découvert Jimmy.... Jimmy? Ben merde il est passait où ?  
-Vous pouviez pas vous empechait de venir la mater hein?  
- Et qu'est ce que vous faites la vous d'abord 13 vous avez du travail  
- Vous aussi  
- Eh ben je prend une pause  
- Moi aussi  
- C'est pas bien de mater la patronne d'abord ses seins sont moi  
- D'accord mais la elle est dans MON haut ce qui veut dire que quand je le récupererait il portera son odeur  
- Vous êtes une vraie garce et puis dégagez je veux pas vous voir ici allez bosser ou je vous vire  
- Vous me virerez parce que je suis ici ou parce que je m'approche trop de Lisa votre gout ?

Ils se criaient presque dessus et tout les donateurs s' étaient retourné sur eux à part un vieux libidineux qui s'excitait la vue de Cuddy. Elle fit une grimace s'excusant et descendit de l'estrade pour aller stopper cette dispute.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriqué tout les deux on vous entends plus que mon discours  
- En même temps c'est plus intéressant répliqua House. En remarquant que tous les regards étaient encore sur eux Cuddy les obligea l'attendre dans son bureau le temps qu'elle finissent son discours.  
- Et qu'est ce qu'on gagne si on accepte?  
- Rien par contre si vous refusez ca va allez mal pour vous House vous passerez tout le moins prochain en consultation et sans cas qu'en vous 13 euh ............ j'ai pas encore trouvé la punition idéalé mais j'aurai tout le temps d'y songé ultérieurement maintenant déguerpissez et que je vous voie plus

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en râlant vers le bureau de Cuddy

- Voyez le bon côté des choses elle aurait pu nous obliger aller ailleurs au moins ici on peux fouiller.  
- Là c'est le côté garce que j'aime  
- Oui ben pas trop j'espère et elle fit une grimace de dégout  
- Ha c'est bon vous m'aviez compris et puis je vous aime pas j'aime.  
- Oui vous aimez Cuddy j'avais compris  
- Non j'ai juste envie de me la faire ( du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre )  
- Tant mieux vous n'aurait donc aucun scrupule dans cette compétition  
- Compétition? Vous voyez Cuddy comme prix d'une compétition?  
- Ben oui vous la voyez comment vous?  
- Comme ma call girl personnelle ça peux pas être une compétition vu que j'ai gagné d'avance elle m'aime déjà  
- Vous êtes bien sur de vous dr House c'est ce qu'on verra c'est ce qu'on verra  
- Bon on va le fouillez ce bureau

House était un peu géné comment 13 pouvait-elle autant manquer de respect Lisa au point de la considéré comme un jouet une vulgaire pute en somme il tait estomacqué . Il se rendit compte qu'il avait accepté une compétition avec Satan réincarné et qu'elle était prête tout y compris faire du mal Lisa et jouer avec ses sentiments et c' était cette dernière constatation qui l'effrayait le plus


	3. La compétition est lancée

**Merci à ceux et celle qui prennent le temps de me lire et un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ça me fait plaisir et me pousse à continuer !!! Donc si vous voulez la suite c'est le petit bouton vert en bas **

Cela faisait deux jours que House et 13 rivalisaient d'invitations et de stratagèmes divers pour séduire Cuddy, mais étrangement celle-ci restait de marbre. En effet elle se doutait qu'il y avait un pari entre eux, car pour que House vienne l'inviter 3 fois en deux jours c' était vraiment pas normal... Elle décida donc d'aller voir le seul qui était au courant et qui voudrait bien lui parler : James Wilson. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son oncologue.

- Wilson je peux vous parler, mais je veux que vous me répondiez sincèrement  
- Bien sur Cuddy vous savez que vous pouvez me parler de tout nous sommes amis après tout  
- Oui bien sûr. Ça concerne House  
- Encore bon il a fait quoi cette fois ?  
- Ben il est gentil serviable et correct  
- Et où est le problème alors ?  
- Il m'a invitée au restaurant, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit sincère et s il ne l'est pas je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, car après je vais me laisser aller et puis je vais espérer et puis vous savez où ça va me mener  
- Vous avez peur de souffrir si vous acceptez son invitation, mais surtout peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur votre "relation" ?  
- Oui et il y a Rémy aussi alors je sais plus où j'en suis  
- Thirteen ? Heu désolé , mais là je ne vous suis plus  
- Vous êtes surement au courant que le docteur Hadley a heu comment dire des sentiments pour moi enfin quand je dis sentiments le mot est surement trop fort disons qu'elle aimerait ...  
- Elle vous trouve, et désolé d'avance du terme, "baisable" ?  
- Heu oui, mais James si je puis me permettre vous fréquentez trop house il déteint sur vous donc je me demandais s il était sincère ou s'il y avait une histoire de pari là dedans?  
- Je vais vous dire ce que je sais ...

Il parut hésité un instant devait-il lui dire qu'évidemment il y avait une compétition entre ces deux là , mais en même temps House était sincère

- Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il y a un pari et je sais qu un des deux est sincère, mais pas forcément celui que vous croyez

Elle fronça les sourcils et il vit qu'elle essayait de comprendre cette situation et surtout s il lui disait la vérité , mais elle fut stoppée dans ses interrogations par des coups qui retentirent la porte

- Désolé c'est surement un patient je dois bosser  
- C'est rien, c'est tout fait normal de travailler bon je vous laisse et encore merci  
- De rien j'espère que je vous ai aidé  
- Oui beaucoup merci

Ils voulaient jouer et bien elle aussi allait jouer et s'amuser avec eux on verra bien qui rira le dernier. Elle consulta le planning et vit que 13 avait pris congé cette après-midi et bien en voilà une occasion de s'amuser avec House et de mettre les choses au clair avec lui.  
Elle repassa voir James dès que son patient fut sorti et l'informa qu'elle serait absente cette après-midi. Et puis elle passa au bureau de House pour l'obliger faire ses consultations

- House vu que vous n'avez pas de cas vous filez en consultations et maintenant  
- Mais pourquoi c' était prévu cette après-midi  
- Oui, mais cette après-midi je suis pas là donc je ne pourrais pas m'assurer que vous les faites  
- Vous n'êtes pas là ? Vous allez où ?  
- Ca ne vous regarde pas House il s'agit d'un truc personnel  
- Je peux venir, car si par truc personnel vous sous-entendez vous envoyer en l'air je suis partant moi  
- Non maintenant vous allez en consultations  
- Non je peux pas venir ou non vous allez pas vous envoyez en l'air ?  
- Non vous pouvez pas venir et elle avait dit ça avec une voix heu suggestive  
- Oh mon dieu la patronne prend congé pour s'envoyer en l'air !!!!  
- House  
- Oui ma patronne chérie  
- En consultation et plus vite que ça  
- Je le savais que vous ne pouviez pas tenir jusqu'à cette après-midi

Elle soupira et remonta immédiatement dans son bureau sans tenir compte de House qui criait dans le hall " Avis la population la patronne veut s'envoyer en l'air cette après-midi s'il y a des volontaires présentez-vous l'accueil "  
Arrivé 11h 30 elle monta la cafet pour manger avant d'aller faire son shopping. Elle fut surprise de trouver le docteur Hadley qui mangeait seule.  
En voilà une bonne occasion de jouer dit donc.  
Elle commanda donc sa salade et alla s'installer la table de 13.

- Je peux vous poser une question? Une question un peu indiscrète  
- Oui, allez-y Dr Cuddy  
- Vous avez pris congé cette après-midi vous allez bien j'espère?  
- Oui j'ai juste besoin de décompresser je comptais faire du shopping  
- Tiens, vous aussi  
- Vous aussi ? Ca vous direz qu'on le fasse ensemble le shopping c'est toujours plus chouette plusieurs  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger vous avez certainement des projets  
- Non, mais ça me ferai vraiment plaisir si vous acceptiez  
- D'accord, mais cette après-midi interdiction de m'appeler Cuddy je m' éloigne de l'hôpital alors c'est Lisa  
- D'accord, mais tu m'appelles Rémy alors  
- D'accord rdv 12h30 dans le hall  
- D'accord tout l'heure

Thirteen s'éloigna en tant sure qu'elle tenait Cuddy alors que c' était elle qui se retrouvait dans le petit jeu de Cuddy.  
House était toujours en consultations il était maintenant 12h25 quand il se décida aller manger et il vit 13 attendre quelqu'un dans le hall et la personne concernée arriva la plus grande surprise de House. Qu'est-ce que Cuddy allait faire avec 13? Elle lui avait sous-entendu qu'elle allait s'envoyer en l'air... elle n'allait quand même pas s'envoyer en l'air avec 13?  
House degoute n'arriva pas se concentrer de l'après-midi. Il avait tout essayé, les bippers et les portables même le fixe de Cuddy, mais elle ne daignait pas répondre et ça ne ressemblait pas Lisa. Il était maintenant 19h quand des éclats de rire féminins retentirent dans le hall silencieux. Cuddy et Thirteen montèrent dans le bureau de la doyenne en se racontant la suite des histoires qu'elles s' étaient racontées durant toute l'après-midi. House étant très curieux décida de rejoindre les filles pour avoir des infos croustillantes sur leur après-midi et/ou leur soirée. Quand il entra dans le bureau de la doyenne il ne trouva que 13 installée sur le canapé entourée d'une quantité astronomique de sacs de shopping.

- Vous avez dévalisé les magasins ou quoi?  
- Ben que voulez-vous c'est ça un après-midi entre filles.  
- Vous étiez également obligés de faire les boutiques de lingerie ? Dit-il en désignant un sac avec sa canne  
- Oui et je peux vous dire que Lisa a très bon goùt en matière de dessous  
- Et d'ailleurs en parlant de Cuddy elle est où ?  
- A côté elle se change

Et peine 13 avait fini sa phrase que Lisa sortit de sa cachette. Dès qu'il la vue House du se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus il faut dire que Cuddy était déjà excitante en temps normal, mais là . Waow c'est le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche de House. Elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche gracieuse et sensuelle, et posa une main sur son épaule pour plus de stabilité et se hissa vers son oreille pour lui susurrer en prenant bien soin de laisser ses seins effleurer le bras de House

- Je suppose que ça vous plait alors

Il se contenta d'hocher bêtement la tête, car elle le rendait dingue avec sa mini-jupe noire et son top assorti qui était très décolleté ajouté à un petit blouson en cuir et ses bottes haut talon et des bas ??? Oui des bas pas des collants et qui dit bas dit porte-jarretelle. House déglutissait très difficilement, il observa 13 qui se mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieur en regardant Lisa faire.A quoi elles jouaient ces deux-là ? Lisa se hissa sur son bureau et 13 vient se poser légèrement côté d'elle en lui touchant très légèrement la cuisse. Elles se regardèrent avec un regard complice que House interprétait comme du désir? De l'envie? Il réussit quand même à articuler :

- Et où allez-vous comme a?  
- On ne sait pas encore peut-être au cinéma ou boire un verre

Elle rangea tous ses sacs de shopping dans un placard fermé clé (avec House on ne sait jamais surtout quand il s'agit des sous-vêtements). Cette petite inclinaison mis encore plus ces fesses en valeur et House n'arrivait plus en détacher ses yeux

- Bon on y va Lisa.

Elle avait dit a en déposant sa main au creux de ses reins. Lisa, avec son petit top qui était remonté et que donc cette partie de peau était dégagé , frissonna au contact de la main froide de Thirteen

- Oui à demain docteur house et ne faites pas de bêtises surtout ! Sinon gare la punition.

Et elle lui fit un clin d' œil avant de sortir de son bureau Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans la voiture de 13. Mais House n'avait pas dit son dernier mot il n'allait pas laisser la victoire 13 sans même se battre. Il se retrouva donc sur sa moto dans le seul but de pourrir leur soirée après tout ce n' était pas la première fois qu'il gâchait un rencard de Cuddy, mais cette fois-ci c' était encore plus intéressant...


	4. L'art de gacher une soirée

**Je vois que vous êtes bien motivé et fidèle ça me fait très très plaisir. Alors je vais essayer de vous faire plaisir aussi. Voici la suite. Je préviens il y a un passage un peu plus cru mais je crois pas que ce soit chaquant. Enfin à vous de voir !!! Enjoy et n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis. Bisous !!!  
**

Thirteen avait amené Lisa dans une des boites branchées de la ville et évidemment House les avait suivis. La boite était noire de monde, au moins elles ne le verraient pas, mais restait maintenant pas les perdre de vue. Elles se dirigèrent vers le bar dont le patron connaissait apparemment bien Rémy

- Alors, ta nouvelle conquète la brunette?  
- Si on veut, c'est pas encore fait, mais ça ne serait plus tarder si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Oui ya un concours de miss de la boite vous vous inscrivez?  
- Raconte un peu  
- Ben vous devez faire une chanson au choix seul ou deux et après les mecs vous jugent et choisissent la miss de la boite. La gagnante remporte une nuit dans la suite avec champagne à volonté.  
- Moi ça me tente bien je vais lui demander attend moi là

Elle se pencha l'oreille de Cuddy qui au fil du récit eut un sourire qui s' élargissait de plus en plus.

- Ok mais il me faudra un verre avant  
- Pas de problème je t'invite tu bois quoi?  
- Vodka  
- Ok bouge pas, je te rapporte ça.

La soirée s' écoulait doucement tout comme les verres de vodka. Cuddy et 13 s'amusaient danser et chauffer quelque mecs, mais également en classant les hommes présents dans différentes catégories allant de "moche" "super canon" en passant par "ressemble mon père". House quand lui ne perdait aucune miette du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et analysait les moindres gestes de Lisa. Il la fixait tellement que les agents de la sécu commencèrent se poser des questions.

Tout un coup le bruit assourdissant de la musique s'affaiblit quelque peu laissant la parole l'organisateur de l' élection de "miss de la boite" et expliqua en gros ce qui allait se dérouler pour les nouveaux de la boite. Les habitués étaient déjà amassés près de la scène pour ne rien rater et les filles se préparaient en coulisse.  
House se décida bouger et s'installa derrière en groupe d'habitués qui n'avaient pas trop l'air pervers. Il balayait la salle la recherche de Cuddy, mais ne la trouvant pas il en conclut qu'elle était aux toilettes, elle n'allait quand même pas participait ce stupide concours et se rabaissait au niveau de toutes ces pimbèches.  
Le show commença avec quelques blondes toutes plus siliconées les unes que les autres. ça l'ennuyait tellement qu'il se mit couter la conversation des hommes devant lui

- J'espère que la brunette de tout l'heure participera  
- Laquelle?  
- Celle qui était au bar avec Rémy

Il parlait de Cuddy il tendit donc l'oreille pour écouter plus attentivement

- Rémy ? La lesbienne? Mais si elle est avec elle, ça veut dire qu'elle aussi elle est lesbienne ?  
- Mais non t'as bien vu comment elle marchait  
- Ben oui et quoi elle est normale sa démarche  
- Ben ça croit moi a veut dire qu'il y'en a quelques-uns qui sont passés par là et je sais ce que je dis

House quitta sa place en fusillant bien les hommes présents cette table. Comment ils pouvaient parler comme ça de Cuddy? Comment ils pouvaient la traiter comme la dernière des putes?

Les premières notes musicales de la chanson suivante s' élevaient dans l'air. Chouette encore une blonde peroxydée qui a le QI équivalant celui d'une poule. Qu'elle fut sa surprise quand il vit 13 et Cuddy s' élancer sur la piste avec une démarche encore plus excitante que d'habitude.

Cuddy commença chanter en faisant de légères ondulations du bassin tandis que Thirteen se plaça derrière elle et plaça ses mains la lisière de sa jupe et descendant un peu ses mains et les remontant au fur et mesure sous sa jupe en la relevant juste un petit peu tout en nichant sa tête dans ses cheveux. Le deuxième couplet commença et ce fut au tour de 13 de chanter et elle enchaina avec un déhanché plus rapide et cette fois-ci se fut Lisa de la toucher, elle n'allait quand même pas rester sans rien faire, elle déposa ses mains sur les hanches de la chanteuse, mais elles ne restèrent pas cette position très longtemps elles dévièrent très vite vers le ventre de sa partenaire remontant jusqu'à son soutien-gorge. Rémy la laissa faire et en profita un maximum, car elle savait que ça n'aillait pas durer longtemps.

En effet, le refrain arrivait avec son fameux "voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir".A ses paroles Cuddy joua avec le public, car elle savait que la chanson était bientôt finie et elle voulait absolument gagner. Et en croire les yeah et les cris qui émanaient du public, elle leur faisait de l'effet. Mais durant sa dernière phrase, ses yeux se fixèrent sur une unique personne : Gregory House. Et elle lui fit un clin d' oeil juste avant de sortir de scène cette petite attention personne ne l'avait remarqué à par lui même pas 13.

La suite du concours se déroula, mais avec beaucoup moins de ferveur du public et la totale inattention de House. Un groupe d'homme s' était amassé autour de Lisa en voulant tout savoir sur elle. Et cela inquiétait fortement House même Thirteen avait été dégagée...

Heureusement le concours étant fini, le présentateur allait annoncer le résultat et la masse d'hommes se dissipa au plus grand bonheur de House et de Cuddy aussi qui commençait flipper.

- Messieurs vous avez votez et notre gagnante est la candidate n 11 Lisa. Applaudissez-la bien. Et mademoiselle, ne soyez pas timide venez chercher votre prix.


	5. Là ou tout dérape

**Merci pour les reviews. Je m'explique pour le titre du dernier chapitre qui je vous l'accorde ne correspondait pas vraiment au contenu du chapitre. En faite, j'avais une première version nommé avec ce titre là mais elle ne me plaisait pas et donc j'ai réécris. Mais j'ai oublié de changer de titre. Le nouveau titre devait être "une participante inattendue". Voilà pour la petite histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite !!!!**

Elle monta donc récupérer la clé , mais ne s'attarda pas, car elle se sentait comme un morceau de viande au milieu d'amateurs de steak affamé . Peut- être qu'elle avait été trop loin ce soir, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser après tout un bon lit et du champagne l'attendait de pied ferme alors pourquoi se poser tant de questions surtout lorsqu'il est 3 h du matin. Elle monta donc dans la suite qui se situait au 25 ème étage suivi de 13 et House qui se trouvait dans l'autre ascenseur. Elles discutaient tandis que 13 essayait de tenir sur ces pieds. Et alors que Lisa se débattait avec la serrure qui était plus que coriace, Thirteen la plaqua assez violemment contre ladite porte et commença l'embrasser sauvagement. Lisa aperçue House avec une mine de déterré arriver et juste ce moment-là , la serrure céda laissant l'occasion Cuddy de s' éclipser et surtout de s' éloigner de 13 qui devenait beaucoup trop entreprenante son goût. Elle s'assit sur le lit et Rémy qui ne comptait pas s'arrêter là vint rapidement la rejoindre. Elle la voulut directement, mais Lisa la stoppa nette, mais pour ne pas la vexer et surtout pour pouvoir encore se servir d'elle plus tard lui sortit

- Hum j'ai plus envie désolé .  
- Quoi? Donc en faite depuis tout l'heure tu t'amuses avec moi?

Elle fut tentée de lui répondre oui, mais se ravisa quand elle vit le regard noir de son employée.

- Non mais je crois qu'on a trop bu. C'est nouveau pour moi et je ne suis pas sùre d' être prête, ce genre de décision doit se faire avec la tête froide.  
- Ok  
- Dors t'es fatiguée moi je redescends avec toute cette musique je n'arriverais pas dormir, je repasse plus tard.  
- D'accord à tout l'heure

Lisa redescendit et croisa House entamant un nouveau verre de whisky. Il en était au moins son 7 ème car elle l'avait observé et avait compté le nombre de verres pour qu'il puisse quand même rentrer sans avoir d'accident. Elle se décida d'aller lui parler.

- Vous profitez pas de votre belle suite si durement gagnée  
- C' était pas dur  
- * a c'est sur que comparé aux autres ya pas photos elle est la plus belle *  
-Venez on va danser  
- Ma jambe ... J'ai mal  
- Aller venez vous pourrez vous appuyer sur moi et puis ils passent que des slows cette heure si.  
- * Justement, je me vois mal danser un slow avec toi je ne suis pas sur de savoir me contrôler*  
- Aller j'ai très envie ...  
- De baiser ? Y a Thirteen pour ça  
- Non j'ai envie ...  
- De baiser avec n'importe lequel des mecs qu'il y a ici? Alors ne venez pas m'embêter avec ça.  
- De danser avec vous. J'ai envie de danser avec vous  
- Vous avez trop bu?  
- Certainement moins que vous  
- ça m' étonnerai  
- Moi je n ai pas avalé 8 whisky secs  
- * Elle avait compté elle avait fait attention moi *  
- Aller venez ça me ferait très plaisir

Ils s'avancèrent donc ensemble sur la piste qui était quelque plus accessible car beaucoup de gens tait déjà parti. Ils dansèrent donc enlacés House s' était légèrement laissé faire car il devait s'appuyer fortement sur Lisa mais cette sensation n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.

- Je vous ai vu tout l'heure

Elle releva la tête qui était jusque la confortablement installé sur son épaule.

- Quoi? Quand?  
- Vous l'avez embrassé  
- Non elle ma embrassé  
- Vous vous êtes laissé faire. Ça vous a plu ?  
- Non et vous?  
- Hein? Je comprend pas là ?

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui dire doucement l'oreille

- Ca vous a plu que je l'embrasse? Ca vous a excité ?

Il la dévissagea alors elle avez fait tout ça pour le rendre jaloux? Toute cette mise en scène c' tait pour lui?

- Ca vous direz pas qu'on monte dans votre suite ( il avait vu 13 descendre surement pour demander une aspirine au proprio)  
- Je coucherai pas avec vous House  
- Mais nan vous avez mal compris c'est pour discuter au calme on s'entend pas bien ici  
- Dans ce cas d'accord.

Dans l'ascenseur Lisa se rappella que Rémy dormait dans la chambre et en discuta avec House

- Et Rémy?  
- Quoi encore avec thirteen?  
- Ben elle dort dans la suite comment on va faire ?  
- Vous comptez rien faire avec elle ce soir?  
- Non  
- Vous comptez pas non plus faire quelque chose avec moi?  
- Non  
- C'est dommage soit dit en passant vous savez pas se que vous rater  
- House!  
- Oh c'est bon on est entre adultes on va rien faire que quelqu'un d'autre ne peux pas voir donc on peut être 3 dans cette suite elle est assez grande.  
- Juste je ne savais pas que vous pourriez vous comporter de manière civilisée  
- C'est très drôle dr Cuddy je suis mort de rire.  
- Ah c'est bon ben tient on arrive tant mieux

Arrivée dans la chambre Lisa remarqua l'absence de Rémy.

- Elle a du rentrer installez vous j'ai oublié ma veste dans l'ascenseur.

Il ne l'avait pas oublié mais voulais faire comprendre la leçon 13 alors il colla un petit mot sur la porte. Il rentra et ferma la porte clé comme ça elle serait obligé de lire le mot. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre il vit Lisa endormi sur le lit qui avait l'air très confortable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge présente il était 3h30 et il travailler demain enfin tout l'heure alors il s'allongea à côté de Lisa après lui avoir retiré ses bottes et ses propres chaussures.  
Rémy remonta quelques minutes plus tard avec un mal de tête épouvantable et espérant que l'aspirine ferrait vite effet. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle tait verrouiller. Elle vit un mot accroché disant ceci " Merci pour la place toute chaude dans le lit de Lisa quoi que Lisa aussi est très chaude je vais m' éclater moi ce soir. Dommage que vous ayez passer votre tour car la je croie que vous avez perdu. Greg House" et elle reparti vexée mais surtout en colère contre lui mais aussi elle d'avoir laissé passer sa chance.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla à 10 heures, House ne sentit que le froid. Lisa n' était plus là et il se demandait bien où elle avait bien pu passer. Il s' étira et sa main buta sur une feuille de papier. Il la déplia et lu le petit mot de Cuddy " vous êtes déjà en retard ne trainer pas vous bosser vous " il rigola tout seul en effet Lisa avait était prévoyante et avait pris congé . Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain et fut surpris d'y trouver Lisa dans son bain.

- House qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?  
- Ben vous vous rappelez j' étais là hier soir donc j'ai dormi ici et comme me l'a rappelé votre gentil petit mot je suis déjà en retard.  
- Alors soit vous vous levez plus tôt que ce que je pensais soit je suis restée plus longtemps dans mon bain que prévu  
- La deuxième possibilité est plus crédible vu qu'il est déjà 10h  
- En effet bon, je vais vous laisser la salle de bain alors

Il s'installa contre le lavabo

- Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Ben j attends mon tour et si en plus je peux vous voir comme ça c'est tout bonus  
- Je crois que vous avez mal compris. Je ne sortirais de mon bain que quand vous ne serez plus là .  
- Mais je vais m'embêter alors  
- Ben, occupez-vous ! Si vous commandiez le petit déjeuner?  
- D'accord vous voulez quoi?  
- Des crêpes et du jus de fruit  
- A vos ordres misstress

Il sortit donc de la salle de bain, elle de son bain et attrapa rapidement la serviette juste au cas où il reviendrait, avec House il fallait s'attendre tout. Quand elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, le déjeuner était arrivé. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et mangèrent les yeux dans les yeux. House rompit le silence qui devenait génant.

- Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça Cuddy.  
- Comme ça? Comme ça quoi? Je suis comment?  
- jouer avec les sentiments des autres  
- Je ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres  
- Mais avec Thirteen c' était quoi alors?  
- Je l'avais prévenue avant qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus que de l'amitié  
- Vous avez quand même été loin  
- Je sais, mais vous ne réagissiez pas.

Elle avait dit la fin de sa phrase en chuchotant

- Et le baiser?  
- Quoi encore le baiser en en a déjà parlé non?  
- Oui, mais c' était prévu?  
- Non elle a dépassé les bornes et je l'ai remise sa place point final il n y a rien rajouter  
- D'accord j'en parlerai plus  
- Bon je vais vous laissez vous rendrez les clés au proprio et ne trainez pas à aller l'hôpital.  
- J'espère que j'aurai un cas quand même, sinon je vais m'embêter  
- A demain House et ne faites pas de bêtises pendant que je ne suis pas là  
- Je sais. Sinon, je serais puni, je sais. Mais au fait, c'est quoi comme punition, car certaines pourraient me plaire  
- Ne rêvez pas non plus ... Je dirais des consultations et plus  
- Vous êtes même pas drôle  
- Je sais

Elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs de l'hôtel, mais une fois que les portes allaient se refermer, quelqu'un entra. C' était un beau brun la trentaine assez baraqué que Lisa avait croisé la veille au soir.

- Bonjour  
- Bonjour  
- Je m'appelle Thomas  
- Lisa

Ils se serrèrent la main et l'ascenseur arriva destination

- J'espère vous revoir bientôt  
- Je ne crois pas que je reviendrai ici  
- On verra bien, je fais confiance au destin

Lisa eut un sourire amusé. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïf ?

- Au revoir  
- Oui au revoir

Elle appela un taxi et rentra rapidement chez elle. Elle avait une réunion avec un nouveau donateur demain et elle devait être parfaite si elle voulait avoir ses dons, dons qui étaient très importants voir indispensables à l'hôpital. House de son côté c'était rendu l'hôpital et il tomba nez nez avec Thirteen

- Alors bien dormi n 13  
- Oui parfaitement on a un cas  
- Moi j'ai superbement bien dormi merci de demander et je suppose que notre petite compétition est finie, j'ai gagné.  
- Qui vous a dit que j'avais abandonné ?  
- Lisa m'a tout expliqué et l'amitié ne fait pas parti de notre contrat de plus je ne crois pas que après ce que vous lui avait fait elle espérera même une amitié avec vous.  
- Ce que j'ai fait?  
- Ben vous savez, la coincé entre une porte et vous pour l'embrasser de force ce n'était pas très malin en plus elle n'a même pas aimé.

Kutner et Taub arrivèrent ce qui signifia que leur conversation était close. Ils avaient fait un pacte avec Lisa pour ne parler de cette soirée à personne, car ils savaient que si certaines personnes apprenaient leur dérapage Lisa risquait gros et ça aucun d'eux ne le voulait.  
Le restant de la journée se passa sans problème même si Taub avait bien constaté la tension entre 13 et House


	6. Un témoin encombrant

**Merci à mes lecteurs (ça fait classe de dire ça xD) et à vos commentaires** **sans vous qu'est-ce que je serais **... **Surement pas grand chose et j'aurais très certainement arrêter de poster cette fiction. Donc Merci !!!!!! et si vous en voulez encore c'est le petit bouton vert merci d'avance **

Le lendemain au Princeton Plainsboro, l'ambiance tait tendue. Le docteur Hadley rédigeait sa lettre de démission, le docteur House faisait ses consultations en râlant et le docteur Cuddy attendait de pied ferme son donateur. Il arriva quelques minutes après. C' était un homme d'environ soixante ans, il avait l'air très sympathique, mais son expérience de directrice lui avait appris de ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Elle invita l'homme aller dans son bureau lorsque son attention fut attirée par un homme qui se tenait près du comptoir des infirmières. Sa silhouette lui était familière, mais étant de dos elle ne put le reconnaitre. Elle fut stoppée dans ses pensées par le docteur House qui sortait d'une salle d'examen. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur petit déjeuner. Elle avait pensé l'appeler et l'inviter, mais il n'avait pas répondu et elle n'avait pas laissé de message.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent alors que House l'observait avec un sourire de coin.

Il avait pensé l'appeler plusieurs fois avait même composé le numéro, mais n'avait jamais été jusqu'au bout. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer. Et maintenant il le regrettait il la voulait tellement et pas seulement son corps comme il voulait le faire croire. Non, il se sentait prêt à commencer une relation et oui le grand Gregory House voulait enfin d'une relation sérieuse avec UNE femme et pas n'importe laquelle. Sa directrice celle qui devrait normalement représenter l'autorité et l'interdit, mais qui représentait pour lui tellement plus. A ses yeux c' était la beauté , le fantasme, presque la perfection.

Alors que Cuddy parlait avec animation de son hôpital et de tous les projets qu'elle voulait y développer, le téléphone de son donateur sonna.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois vraiment prendre l'appel  
- Il n'y a pas de soucis je peux attendre ou alors on remet la suite de se rendez-vous plus tard.  
- Non vous pouvez parler mon fils pendant ce temps là il est venu avec moi  
- D'accord je serai ravie de le rencontrer. Où est-il?  
- Il doit nous attendre dehors.

Cuddy ouvrit la porte de son bureau et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que le fils de son donateur n' était autre que Thomas. Oui le beau brun qu'elle avait croisé dans l'ascenseur.

- Bonjour Lisa  
- Bonjour... Thomas  
- Vous vous connaissez déjà ?  
- Heu oui on c'est croisé par hasard quelque part et ...  
- Papa ton téléphone sonne  
- Oui je vous laisse je n'en ai pas pour longtemps

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de la doyenne.

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'on se reverrait  
- Vous étiez au courant? Vous saviez qui j'étais?  
- Non et d'ailleurs, je suis très surpris qu'une femme comme vous puisse être directrice d'un hôpital aussi prestigieux

Elle lui lança un regard méchant non mais pour qui se prenait-il ne l'a connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et se permettait de la juger.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous sous-entendez par là ?  
- Hé , ne vous vexer pas je disais juste que les directeurs d'hôpitaux sont généralement peu ouverts d'esprit alors que vous non, ça fait du bien.  
- Dans ce cas, ça va, mais vous savez cette soirée n' était pas dans mon habitude et je vous en serais très reconnaissante si vous n'en parliez pas votre père  
- Ce n' était pas dans mon intention, mais je ne le ferais pas rassurez-vous.  
- Merci  
- Au fait, c'est le docteur House que j'ai croisé en salle de consultations?  
- Oui vous le connaissez?  
- De réputation c'est le meilleur diagnosticien du pays.  
- Oui je ne vous le ferais pas dire .

La discussion continua avec le père de Thomas, mais Cuddy avait la tête ailleurs elle repensait au déjeuner qu'elle avait passé avec House et comment elle pourrait faire évoluer les choses. House qui avait vu qu'un beau trentenaire entrait dans le bureau de Cuddy, l'observait toujours. Elle avait l'air ailleurs et il ne savait pas si c'était la présence de cet homme qui la faisait réagir comme ça. Il s'en inquiétait d'ailleurs et si c' était trop tard...

Il fut stoppé dans ses réflexions par Thirteen qui venait remettre sa lettre Cuddy. Elle remarqua que House fixait le bureau de Cuddy. Elle décida de suivre son regard et remarqua la présence de Thomas

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui?  
- De qui vous parlez? Et puis qu'est-ce que VOUS faites là ?  
- Je suis venue remettre un papier Cuddy et je parlais de Thomas là dans le bureau de Cuddy  
- Vous le connaissez? Vous le connaissez d'où ?  
- Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à lui d'abord?  
- Je m'intéresse pas lui, mais à Lisa et vu qu'il l'approche ben je me renseigne.  
- C'est un de mes ex et si j' étais vous je me méfierais de lui  
- Ben pourquoi, vous m'avez vue comparé à lui il y a pas photo.  
- C'est sur c'est sur, mais le pire c'est que c'est un beau parleur  
- Cuddy est intelligente elle ne se laissera pas embobiner par un beau parleur  
- Ca, c'est ce que vous croyez, mais on ne s'en rend toujours compte qu'après.  
- Bon vous avez rien d'autre faire?  
- Si je repasserai plus tard vu qu'elle est occupée, mais repensez ce que je vous ai dit  
- Mais j'y pense pourquoi vous me donneriez des conseils d'abord vous ne m'aimez pas et ne voulez pas me voir avec Cuddy alors pourquoi vous agissez comme ça  
- Il va finir par l'a faire souffrir et ça, je ne veux pas et comme on dit de deux maux on choisit le moindre.

Et Thirteen partit laissant House tout perplexe.

Cela fessait plus de deux heures que Cuddy discutait avec ses donateurs. House s' était lassé de l'attendre et avait rejoint son bureau. Il ne cessait de se répéter les paroles de Thirteen. Devait-il vraiment se méfier de ce Mister Perfect ? Il connaissait Cuddy depuis 20 ans, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Cuddy aimait les surprises, l'imprévu et n'avait pas besoin de ces démonstrations de tendresse comme il pensait que ce "Thomas" pourrait lui faire. En réalité il espérait que Cuddy aimait tout ce qui faisait que House était lui-même. Mais si elle en avait assez d'attendre et si finalement elle cherchait du changement et de la douceur ? Ca, Thomas pouvait lui apporter, il ne voulait pas la perdre alors il se demandait s'il pouvait changer. Son "people don't change" était vraiment applicable tout le monde, ou finalement il se serait trompé sur les êtres humains. Mais il savait également qu'il n' était pas tout le monde. Alors, c'est avec un but et une détermination sans faille qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy. Il avait décidé de l'inviter au restaurant, c'était déjà un grand pas pour lui et si par malchance les choses n' évoluaient pas comme il le souhaitait, il pourrait toujours prétendre que c' était un rendez-vous purement professionnel. Il espéra ne pas croiser un larbin sur son chemin, car il savait qu'il allait se faire questionner sur le léger sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres depuis ce matin. Il jeta un bref coup d' oeil à sa montre et remarqua que c' était l'heure de déjeuner, au moins il ne croiserait pas ses larbins. Arrivant devant le bureau de Cuddy, il remarqua que les donateurs allaient enfin quitter son bureau ou plus exactement, Lisa les mettait gentiment dehors.

- Alors à ce soir Lisa

House choisi ce moment là pour s'imposer dans la conversation il n'allait quand même pas laisser Lisa manger en tête-à-tête avec ce mec sans avoir plus d'informations pour gâcher cette soirée.

- Alors comme ça vous organisez une petite sauterie avec ma patronne et m'invitez même pas. C'est pas bien vous savez?  
- House ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?  
- Ah je rencontre enfin le célèbre Dr House, moi c'est Thomas.  
- C'est bon je sais qui vous êtes Thirteen me l'a dit  
- Thirteen?  
- C'est le Dr Hadley mais House vous ne m'avez pas répondu qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?  
- Je venais vous parler d'un sujet important, mais si je peux savoir ce qui se passe ce soir ça peut-être intéressant.  
- J'ai invité le docteur Cuddy au restaurant pour fêter notre prochaine collaboration, mais ça me ferait très plaisir si vous vous joigniez nous!  
- Je ne sais pas trop vous savez je suis très occupé en ce moment.  
-Allez House venez avec nous s'il vous plaît?

Mais pourquoi Cuddy le regardait comme ça, elle avait des yeux suppliants et elle faisait un mouvement avec sa bouche tout fait adorable. On dirait presque qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver seule ce diner. House accepta donc et les donateurs finirent donc par quitter l' établissement. House et Cuddy montèrent la cafet et mangèrent ensemble se qui ne manqua pas d' étonner Wilson qui mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre, mais la tête que House lui faisait l'heure actuelle avait réussi le faire changer d'avis.

-Alors c'est quoi mon rôle à ce diner?  
- Quoi? Quel rôle? Vous n'avez aucun rôle à jouer.  
- Ben alors, pourquoi avoir autant insisté pour que je vienne ?  
- C'est juste que *j'ai terriblement envie d' être avec toi* je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule avec Thomas  
- Ben pourquoi il va pas vous manger vous savez  
- Non mais il me drague

House manqua de s' étouffer avec le bout de steak qu'il mangeait alors comme ça il avait déjà commencé à la draguer, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- Eh ca ne vous plait pas qu'un homme comme lui s'intéresse vous  
- Ben ... *Pourquoi il veut parler de ça d'habitude il fait tout pour changer de sujet* c'est mon donateur donc je vois pas quoi a sert  
- *Tiens prend ça dans les dents tu t'attendais quoi ? ce qu'elle te dise qu'elle en avait rien foutre que seul toi comptais ? t'espère mon vieux franchement * Je vois vous avez de l' éthique c'est admirable docteur Cuddy ou alors vous avez d'autres priorités, des gens avec qui coucher en premier?  
- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dites franchement vous me prenez pour qui?  
- Une femme qui est consciente de ses atouts et qui n'hésite pas s'en servir  
- Je suis pas comme ça House vous devriez le savoir depuis ce temps.

Elle quitta rapidement la table et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes au moins là il ne la suivrait pas et ne la verrait pas craquer. Elle qui c'était dit qu'il avait commencé changer et se rapprocher tout ça c' était que du vent et une fois de plus elle se prenait la réalité en face comme on se prend une porte. Ça fait mal et ça laisse des traces


	7. Un diner

L'après-midi passa sans que House ne fasse trop des siennes. Bien sur il avait été embêter Cuddy dans son bureau en lui demandant si elle avait besoin d'aide pour choisir ses sous-vêtements pour ce soir. "Même si je préférerais que vous portiez rien, ça permettra d'aller plus vite après" lui avait-il lancé . Mais elle l'avait bien vite remballé en le menaçant que s'il ne la laissait pas faire sa paperasse il devrait la faire sa place. Cuddy avait été beaucoup plus froide avec lui, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi alors il passa par le département d'oncologie pour aller se faire une petite révision de conscience. Il lui expliqua sa conversation avec Cuddy et Wison le regarda avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau. Il avait des yeux meurtriers et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Quoi ?  
- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui a dis ?  
- Ben quoi ?  
- Et tu t' étonnes qu'elle veule pas te parler! Mais t'es vraiment incroyable toi !  
- Je sais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes  
- T'arrêtes de faire le con deux minutes. C'est sérieux là t'as déconné House !  
- Un petit peu seulement elle s'en remettra c'est pas la première fois  
- Ben justement !  
- Ha tu vas pas encore me faire la morale  
- Tu tiens elle

- Tu réponds pas je prend ça pour un oui. Et donc tu vas au resto avec eux ce soir?  
- Ben je suis légèrement obligé si j'y vais pas Cuddy va encore plus m'en vouloir  
- Ben vois ça comme une occasion de te rattraper  
- Et je suis cens faire quoi?  
- Ben je sais pas offre lui le dîner ou des fleurs. T'es un grand garçon débrouille-toi à la fin.  
- Alors je peux pas lui offrir le dîner parce que c'est Thomas qui invite et .....  
- T'es jaloux j'y crois pas.  
- Je suis pas jaloux !  
- Si !  
- Non !  
- Si !  
- Tu m'emmerdes Jimmy  
- Ah je le savais tu l'aimes bien.  
- Oh oui je suis follement amoureux de Thomas.  
- Pfff t'es trop con.  
- Je sais  
- T'es vraiment irrécupérable! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des patients qui m'attendent moi.  
- Et moi je dois aller me préparer  
- A demain alors et tu me diras quoi.  
- A demain Jimmy et tu sauras rien du tout.

House reprit sa moto et alla chez lui pour se changer. Il hésita quelques instants, que devait-il porter, un costume pour faire plaisir Cuddy ou bien adopter son look habituel? Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il opta pour un costume très sobre avec une chemise bleue assortie ses yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son miroir et soupira. Il n'avait rien de spéciale qui pourrait attirer les yeux de Cuddy. Elle qui était si belle et avait tant de classe que pourrait-elle bien faire avec lui? Lui un con arrogant et handicap qui plus est. Il se décida partir, mais pas directement au restaurant, il passa chez Cuddy en espérant que l'autre ni soit pas. De cette façon, il pourrait l'accompagner et donc la raccompagner et cette idée était loin de lui déplaire.

Cuddy était entrain de se préparer lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit distinctif d'une canne frappant contre sa porte. Heureusement pour elle, elle était déjà presque prête. Elle était habillée et maquillée et elle avait pensé House sous sa douche. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n' était pas un fantasme mais bien une vengeance qui l'avait occupée. Elle avait trouvé le plan parfait et qui n'avait aucune faille... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ouvrit la porte laissant House sans voix.  
Lisa portait une robe rouge avec un décolleté plus que plongeant qui laissait entrevoir son caraco assorti. Cette tenue aurait été vulgaire sur n'importe qui mais pas sur elle. Elle était sexy et très désirable.

- House ça va ? House! Tant pis.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain finir de se préparer en laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte laissant House le choix de rentrer ou de repartir.  
House reprit contenance quelques secondes plus tard mais Cuddy avait disparue de son champ de vision. Il entra, referma délicatement la porte et s'installa dans le canapé en attendant qu'elle revienne. Lisa finit de se coiffer et se parfuma légèrement avant de retrouver House installé dans son canapé.

- Pourquoi vous êtes venu?  
- Pour vous conduire bien sur, la tenue que vous portez même si elle vous va très bien, n'est pas adaptée pour conduire.  
- J'ai pas besoin de chauffeur House  
- Aller laissez moi vous conduire ça n'engage rien et puis ça fait toujours meilleure impression si une jolie femme est accompagnée.

Elle fut surprise de ses propos, si bien qu'il eut le temps de partir et de s'installer dans sa voiture .Elle n'allait pas aller avec lui, elle ne lui ferrait pas ce plaisir. Elle chercha donc ses clés partout mais ne les trouva pas. Il voulait la conduire et ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix vu qu'il lui avait pris ses clés pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Elle jura quand elle compris que c' était lui le fautif, c' était elle qui devait l'embêter durant cette soirée mais en ce moment c' était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait. Elle enfila donc son manteau et ses chaussures avant de sortir. Elle ferma sa porte avec sa clé de réserve et l'aperçu installé confortablement dans sa voiture. Elle toqua sa vitre.

- House rendez moi mes clés!  
- Je vous les rendraient si vous êtes sage !  
- House c'est pas drole !  
- Je vous les rends ce soir si vous me laissez vous conduire.  
- House on va être en retard par votre faute !  
- Montez et on ne sera pas en retard !  
- Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix  
- Non, montez.

Elle accepta et monta dans la voiture de House contre-coeur. Le trajet se fit dans une ambiance lourde. House avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec elle mais comme seule réponse il eu droit un regard noir. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et s'installèrent leur table. Cuddy se retrouvait côté de son donateur principal et house s'installa côté de Thomas qui faisait présent face la doyenne. Après avoir commandé du champagne pour fêter leur collaboration prochaine, Thomas entama une discussion des plus professionnelle ce qui fait que House commençait s'ennuyer. Il voulait embêter Cuddy mais vu comment elle avait réagit dans la voiture, il savait qu'il devait bien se comporter lors de cette soirée. Après un quart d'heure de cette discussion, House n'en pouvait plus. Il attendit un blanc et en profita pour détourner la conversation sur un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant. Alors que House et Thomas discutaient des goûts de ce dernier en matière de femme et que le donateur de Cuddy s' était absent pour passer un coup de fil important, Cuddy se décida mettre en place le plan qui l'avait occup plus tôt durant la journée. Elle se déchaussa et fit glisser son pied entre les jambes des hommes présents devant elle. Oui, elle en était réduite faire du pied à deux homme en même temps, mais le petit sourire en coin de Thomas et la mine ... génée ou satisfaite de House lui prouvèrent qu'elle n'avait pas totalement perdu la raison. Elle continua son petit manège, mais pas trop longtemps, elle voulait jouer avec House, mais pas le mettre dans un état qui l'embarrasserait... elle. En plus de ça, plus le repas avançait et plus House se sentait de plus en plus mal l'aise. Cuddy était de plus en plus entreprenante avec Thomas au fil des verres de vin qui défilaient. Pourtant, elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Bien qu'il voulait se lever, hurler qu'elle n'était qu'une manipulatrice, faire un coup d' état pour arrêter toute cette mascarade, il n'y arrivait pas. Il regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux dans un état second presque anesthésié . Il arriva quand même annoncer clairement qu'il rentrait chez lui. Cuddy le regarda et lui lança un regard... choqué . Avait-elle été trop loin cette fois-ci? Elle avait voulu le tester, jouer avec le feu, mais elle sentait son cœur se consumer lentement. Alors c'était fini, il abandonnait. Elle avait gagné , mais cette victoire lui laissait décidément un gout amer.


	8. Des mots en plus

**Je tiens en premier lieu à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews elles m'aident énormément (même les critiques ...). Après je dois vous signaler que cette fois-ci c'est la fin et que ça va vous aider à comprendre !!! Donc voilà j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu au long de ce récit et j'espère vous retrouver dans d'autre aventure. Pour ce qui veulent savoir je suis entrain d'écrire une autre fic que je posterai surement à me retour de vacances en fonction de l'évolution ... Si pas j'ai toujours ma première fic qui traine sur le pc mais bon voilà ... Si vous êtes intéressé dites le moi ! Bisous et je vous souhaite plein de bonheur !!!!! **

House n'avait pas compris la réaction de Lisa était-ce encore un test ? Non définitivement, elle venait de lui laisser entrevoir ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Les regards ne trompaient jamais et il avait beau se répéter que tout était fini, qu'il n'aurait pas droit d'être heureux avec Lisa, il n'arrivait pas quitter ce maudit restaurant. Il s'était posté sur le trottoir d'en face attendant la sortie des tous les protagonistes du pire dîner de sa vie. Cuddy et Thomas discutaient encore quelques instants alors que son père s'impatientait dans la voiture. Ils ressemblaient un couple d'amoureux qui ne voulaient pas se quitter et cette vision donnait la nausée à House. Il se cacha pour observer cette scène sans être vu de Cuddy. Lorsque Thomas essaya de l'embrasser, elle détourna la tête lui expliquant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Il avait essayé de la mettre face ses actes, mais elle s'était défilée, pr textant avoir trop bu. Il repartit légèrement vexé et elle se laissa presque tomber sur le trottoir. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était ni ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle voulait, et ce, depuis le début elle ne le savait que trop bien. Et en une seule soirée, elle avait réussi à tout gâcher, tout ça pour assouvir son envie stupide de vengeance. Il l'observa un instant, elle était si belle, mais semblait totalement perdue. A cette vision il ressentit un léger pincement au coeur, il le savait mais ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu il l'aimait. Il s'approcha quand même ne pouvant pas la laisser seule sur ce trottoir surtout vue ce qu'elle portait, on ne sait jamais il y a des pervers qui pourraient trainer par ici.

- Ben alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là toute seule ?  
- C'est vous qui avez mes clés, vous avez oublié ?  
- Non, mais je pensais que vous seriez reparti avec Thomas.  
- J'avais pas envie.  
- Vous faites souvent du pied des gens avec qui vous n'avez pas envie de finir la soirée ?  
- Comment vous savez que ...  
- Il était gêné , ça se voyait sa tête.  
- Oui bon et alors ?  
- Donc je pensais que vous finiriez la soirée avec lui.  
- Si vous y tenez tant, je le rappelle * elle sort son portable * * Il lui prend son portable des mains en lui faisant une furtive caresse*  
- Non c'est bon

Ils taient tous les deux troublés par ce léger rapprochement et un silence génant s'installa.

- Bon je vous ramène.  
- Non, rendez-moi mes clés  
- Quand on sera chez vous  
- House vous êtes vraiment ...  
- Séduisant oui je sais  
- Exaspérant.

Le trajet jusque chez Cuddy se fit dans une ambiance de plus en plus électrique. En effet, entre deux sarcasmes ils se lançaient des regards coquins. Arrivé chez Cuddy, House était enfin prêt à lui parler. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps, car peine entré chez Cuddy, les lèvres pulpeuses de la doyenne entrèrent en collision avec les siennes. Bien qu'il appréciait particulièrement cette sensation, il ne pouvait la laisser faire sans savoir ses motivations.

- Heu Cuddy je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?  
- Je vous embrasse, ça se voit pas  
- Si mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'en ai envie  
- Heu je suis un peu perdu là.  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez dit propos de mon comportement tout l'heure.  
- Bien sûr  
- Ben finalement, je finis ma soirée avec celui dont j'avais envie.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec l'esprit beaucoup plus apaisé qu'avant et leurs pas les menèrent vers un lieu où il pourrait enfin s'exprimer tout ce qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps déjà . Sans un mot de plus, car toute parole serait superflue après cette simple phrase qui avait tout changé. Il n'y aurait plus de conflits, plus de concurrence. Tout ce qu'il resterait serait cette éternelle compétition pour garder ce eux qui venait de ce former ce soir.

**FIN**


End file.
